User talk:CrystalWolf105
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Mekabi SilverHeart page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KMØ (talk) 15:33, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Welcome! Hello and welcome to our wiki! I just wanted to stop by to welcome you but to also inform you that due to your character Mekabi SilverHeart not going through our proper claiming process, I unfortunately had you delete the page :(. If you still want to join our community (which I hope you do!) please go to this link and follow the necessary requirements while making the claiming forum! I hope to see Mekabi's forum get made and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask myself or another member of our admin team! Hey Hey, first off, I'm Natalia, welcome to the wiki. If you ever need anything, please don't be afraid to IM me Second off, I noticed that Mekabi existed. To use a Word bubble So, on your template page, Template:Mekabi, you would delete where you put the history, and instead put } and where there's a date already, put }. If you do that, you can then fill it out on the page you want, it'll do whatever you want. If you need anything, have any questions or anything, just click on the "Natalia" in my sig below and leave me a message. Hope this helped fixed Alright, so I fixed the template. The date wasn't showing up, so I made do... re Youre welcome RP Hey Crystal, I posted on our RP. Sun's out, Guns out. 19:43, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Rp? Hey, I was wondering if you would like to rp? It's ok if u dnt:) But i thought it would be a good idea to ask. Hope to hear back from you soon!! Ajacopia1 (talk) 22:01, January 21, 2018 (UTC) If its ok with you, I would like the RP to happen on a forum. Hope to RP soon!!:) Ajacopia1 (talk) 11:56, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Re: If it's ok with you, can you make the forum? Thanks! Ajacopia1 (talk) 21:56, January 23, 2018 (UTC) RP Alright, just waiting for you now! Ajacopia1 (talk) 01:34, January 25, 2018 (UTC) That wasn't an apology The cake was fine, but why was there another puppy????? ;-; ;-; ;-; Re:Rp Sure. When can we start? Or do you want to start it, then I'll reply? It's up to you :D /* Re: */ Hey, sorry it took so long. I responded to or rp. -London (talk) 00:50, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Inactive? Hello there! It has come to our attention that it's been more than a month since your last edit. While you be needing the officially inactive status? If there is no response by the 30th, your characters are subject to archiving. Heya! Sorry for the late reply, dear. But no one has changed your status yet, so I suggest you just continue editing in order for those taking care of the HR know that you are active, okay? Welcome back, by the way :D Heyo! Hey! I was wondering if maybe you'd want to try out an RP together? Flopfish3 (talk) 18:57, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Forums work better for me :) Is it ok if I RP with my character Kara Rudikoff? She's one of my favorites, especially with her baby (although with/without her daughter is both ok for the RP. I could always have her sleeping or with a babysitter). Flopfish3 (talk) 19:50, June 29, 2018 (UTC) That would work perfect :) Thanks so so much Flopfish3 (talk) 21:26, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Either is great! Sorry for late response, laptop hardware troubles. Found a workaround though Flopfish3 (talk) 02:04, July 3, 2018 (UTC) It's cool It's all good lol. Don't worry about it! Re:RP Yes, yes, I am :D Message me about the details ;) Inactive? Hello there! It has come to our attention that it's been more than a month since your last edit. Will you be needing the officially inactive status/ semi inactive status? If there is no response by the 19th of January, your characters are subject to archiving. Deletion Notice Due to inactivity, all your characters have been archived. If you wish to have them restored, just give me a message and I shall do so. Don’t worry, it’s easy to do. :)